


Untitled Drabble

by Branch



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first true drabble I ever wrote. For Athena, in a drabble exchange. Pure Atobe silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Drabble

“‘Young and fun loving’?”

“Are you saying it isn’t fun to win?”

“You’re the only one winning! What about ‘Generous’?”

“Who paid the membership fee for us to play here?”

“You know, I should have known it was you as soon as I read the bit about ‘too elegant and refined for a personal ad to encompass’.”

“So why are you here?”

“Because it sounded funny, before I knew it really was you!”

“And now we have objective proof that you admire me.”

Shishido glared. “I am never using a dating service, ever, ever again,” he declared.

Atobe just smirked.

**End **


End file.
